Pandemonium
by Mechaloid
Summary: Strange deaths and vanishings of the workers constructing the London Underground. Ciel Phantomhive has taken the investigation into his hands with his Butler; Sebastian Michaelis but this investigation takes a darker route that they have never face before and the Shinigami's are also involved to find the root of the problem and destroy it!


Pandemonium

Chapter 1: His Butler, Discoverer

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or ALIENS, if I did this would be an anime by now but I do own some OCs that is used in the story. This takes place after Black Butler II.

Ciel and Sebastian were still in the carriage, looking away from each other approaching the city London to see the construction of the underground and the much causality there lied dead. Both were terrified at the sight of the body bags used and stretchers too. They headed for Buckingham palace to see Randall and Abberline there too along with her Majesty Queen Victoria.

Sebastian opened the carriage door as Ciel stepped out first smirking at Randall and Abberline as he asked the Queen," What seems to be the problem your majesty? "Sebastian then stepped out of the carriage beside Ciel.

Randall turned to the little Phantomhive barking, "What is that little brat still doing here?" He pointed to Ciel who scoffed closing his eye turning left.

"In fact I need you both here" The queen replied, both Randall and Ciel has shocked expression on their faces, "There has been some disaster with the underground; workers disappearing and killed I need to know the source of the problem"

"You can count on Scotland Yard to unravel this mystery from the very root" Randall bowed to the queen and Ciel added, "Your trusting Guard dog shall abide in the dark in order to eradicate the problem" Randall scowled at Ciel for taking his lime light.

Ciel turned to Sebastian and spoke, "Sebastian lets head for the Undertaker he might know what's happening with these workers since all the body bags are going to him" Sebastian put his right hand over his demonic heart in his chest and bowed replying, " yes, my lord"

Ciel and Sebastian walked away to where the Undertaker with Abberline following closely behind. Sebastian knocked onto the Undertaker's door as it slowly creaked open wide enough to let them pass through as it slams behind them. The silverette was chuckling in joy at his preparation table saying all the body bags that were given to him. "Undertaker!" Ciel shouted to get his attention away from the corpses.

The ex-shinigami turned to the pair of demons, "Ahh, young Phantomhive how nice to see you again, I am guessing you're on business?" He asked clutching his fingers together with a wide grin on his face that only a Cheshire cat could love.

Ciel nodded, "Yes I am investigating the bodies and disappearances of the workers that are constructing the underground" He stood firmed with a cold look on his face and he turned towards the door," Sebastian do what must be done to make him laugh" Sebastian bowed lightly and Ciel left the shop.

Moments later a burst of laughter came from the deserted shop. Ciel went back inside as soon it was over then barked, "Alright tell us what you know about these bodies!"

The Undertaker grabbed one of the many body bags he had stored and chucked it onto the preparation table. He unzipped the bag revealed a Caucasian male with his chest burst open as he spoke up, "There is no entry wound on this one... just a massive exit wound the size of my fist" both the Earl and his Butler looked in horror as thousands of questions swished through their minds.

"The other one is weirder" The Undertaker moves the body for another one and unzips revealing another male with a hole through his face, "This one has a hole through his skull I do not know what one is exit or entry they both look the same"

Ciel and Sebastian fell silent seeing the horror lied before not what knowing what lies ahead. "Sebastian, we need to figure what is going on down there..." Ciel looked at Sebastian as he asked,"My lord shall we investigate this tonight?" Ciel nodded as they turned away from the Undertaker.

"Just one more thing" The Undertaker spoke up raising the robed hand up. The demons turned back to the retired shinigami as he continued, "I fear whatever is happening down there isn't good but if you can get me whatever is causing this to happen the next time you visit it'll be free of charge" He smiled. They acknowledged the bargain given by the Undertaker and left his store.

From the day turned into night, London fell silent again for the first time since the London fires. Ciel and Sebastian were in the constructed underground, not knowing what lies in these areas. It was dark and silent as Sebastian held the lantern as him and Ciel kept moving forward. But they weren't alone in another area of the Underground; The Shinigami's were also on investigation.

Grell and Ronald checked on sector while Eric and Alan checked another as William and the new recruit Aldred sat at the exit point checking the To Die list. "Seems like there will be more overtime" William sighed adjusting his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

Aldred nodded in agreed crouching in his red suit with black vertical stripes running downwards. "The deaths seem to exceed the London fires Mr. Spears... then again I don't always have time for the Human race" William stared at the blue ragged haired reaper who was closely looking at the list.

"Well we need to find what is causing all of this before it causes more trouble and overtime for all of us Griffiths" William added and Aldred nodded again.

Meanwhile with Sebastian and Ceil they heard hissing noises from their left side and a man screaming on their right. "Sebastian, Lets go for the man!" Ceil suggested as they ran to where the voice is. They stopped to see the male up on the wall covered in some form of green sticky substance, his chest was exposed and his head.

"Sir, tell me your name and what happened down here?" Ceil asked, he answered, "My named is Ernst, I heard this hissing noise so I went to investigate and saw this BIG BLACK BUG JUMP ON ME! Everything went black then until now..."

"Black bug..." Sebastian murmured for a moment gathering his thoughts.

"Sebastian get this man down he may provide us with more information" Ceil ordered looking at the raven haired man.

Sebastian put his right over his black heart and bowed saying, "Yes, My lord" He pulled the silverware set into his fingers and slashed the green substance to let the man fall to the floor who was now screaming in pain.

"What's the matter we saved you?" Ceil barked until a creature busted through his chest screeching as the man they tried to save died instantaneously. Ceil stared in horror almost about to vomit to what he just witnessed. The creature turned to see the Earl and his butler.

"S-Sebastian, how can it see us?" Ceil ask in terror as Sebastian answered, "I do not know my Lord but it harm you" He was ready to engage the creature.

The creature slithered out of the body and away from them as a bigger and darker creature was behind them baring its teeth. Both Ceil and Sebastian slowly turned to the bigger creature they screamed and ran as fast they could, as the creature screeched and began chasing them on all fours while other creatures were watching the reapers readying their attack.

To be continued.


End file.
